godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Belgiansparten/God of War 2016/2017: Sequel or Reboot
On December 6th, 2014, Cory Barlog, Lead Animator ofGod of War and Game Director of God of War II, revealed that Santa Monica is currently working on a new title in the God of War Franchise! ''' '''Cory Barlog, who rejoined Santa Monica in August 2013, have reported on the God of War Retrospective panel, stating: 'Yes, we are making another God of War! The tweet was sent by Santa Monica, per Game Informer. The announcement was quickly taken down by Sony. IGN's journalists reported the same statement however, making it likely a new game is really in the make. Not much is known about the game, only that it wouldn't be another prequel. ''' So far for the original report. Now some theories. '''Sequel or Reboot: Since God of War III, ended with the death of all the gods, it seems unlikely that the new God of War will be a sequel. And with the progress in technology since the first God of War, a reboot doesn't seem that farfetched for me. Just image how great the monsters will look on PS4, how big Pandora's temple could have been and what 90% energy Ares would have looked like (I also want to see that scrapped harpy boss.) Yet, due to the open ending of God of War III and the easter egg of God of War: Ascension, a sequel is still possible. only time will tell. Kratos the protagonist or antagonist: We are used to see Kratos as the protagonist but with him destroying the world and all the escaped souls, likely someone wants revenge. Maybe the Barbarian King finally, the captain (just kidding) or Ares, wanting revenge for what he had done. It is after all God of War. New Hack & Slasher/ Action Adventure game: It could be a complete new game with similar game to our beloved franchise. A complete new story, with new enemies and bosses, and maybe even a new protagonist. This could be the case if God of War is the working title to keep everything silent. '''Release Date: '''A hint on the release dat might be found in how previous game were released. For the sake of the list, I have excluded the chapters made by Ready at Dawn as they are a different studio and we have no idea when the development of COO and GOS started. *God of War was released in March 2005; *God of War II was released in March 2007; *God of War III was released in March 2010; *God of War: Ascension was released in March 2013. In other words, Santa Monica has brought us a god of war game, each two/three years. And since Ascension was released in 2013, the newest installment could be released in March 2016. But when we have taken into account that no teasers are yet to be revealed (something they did for their great opener on PS3 with God of War III), it could be March 2017. But whatever is the case, we should expect a teaser/trailer or even gameplay on E3 2015 (or if it to be realized in 2017, the gameplay will be shown on E3 2016). That's all for now, tell me what you think in the comments: Are you excited with the new that a new game is in the make? Are you expecting a reboot or will it be a sequel? What enemies are you expecting to face? What are your expection when it comes to boss battles? Category:Blog posts Category:News